Match Made in Hell
by darkangel338
Summary: What happens when Sam and Dean run into a defensive girl, who did i mention knows a lot about them? She also keeps popingup every where? I'm really bad at summeries, but this is a great story so please read, And comment :)


**_A/N:_**Hope u like it! please review! oh and read my vampire diaries story, its called Elemental Power! :)

* * *

**_Chpt. 1( First Encounter )_**

I drop my keys on the bed side table then fall on the bed, my golden hair spreading across the bed. I groan when I realize that the bags are still in the car.

That's just like Talise, I drive for the last 17 hours, and when we get here she goes to some bar leaving me to go get the bags. I'm going to have to talk to her about that. I get up, grab my keys and head for the door, I swear if Talise brings a guy back tonight I'm going to have to kill her.

I open the door of my room to find some guy standing in front of my car. I walk up behind him. "What is it that you think your doing?" I said not kindly. I don't like people messing with my car. It's a 1968 robin blue Camaro Z 28 with back racing stripes.

He whirled around really fast and looked kind of guilty, "Sorry I didn't mean to stare, its just this car looks very familiar."

"Really?" I arch my eyebrow, I'm the same height as he is so we are looking each other in the eye, I don't believe him, and "I don't remember you so I think that you should be going." I walked over to my trunk, never taking my eyes off him.

He raises his hands in surrender, "I didn't mean to offend you." he says as I start taking out my bags. "My name is Sam Roberson," he says holding out his hand, "Let me help you with those bags."

"Emberlin Smith, and I don't need your help with my bags." I said glaring at him.

"Come on, it's the least I can do. It's not like I have anything to do anyways. Let me help."

"Fine, you want to help? Here!" I said as I threw two bags hard at his chest. He stumbled back a bit, but managed to keep them from falling. He glanced at me before following me back to my room. I point to one of the queen beds as I said "drop them there."

He drops them and turns to me and says "what's in those bags? Bricks? They're heavy." He sits down on the bed, awaiting my reply.

"Oh don't be such a baby! They're not that heavy" I turn toward the mini kitchen and sigh. "I guess since you helped me I should offer you a cup of coffee. Would you like one?" I turn my bright green eyes towards him after a minute of no reply. "Well? Are you gonna answer me or just sit there?"

"What? I was just wondering what was in these bags, you know, since you never answered me." He gestures to the bags lying by him.

"And maybe you should take that as a sign. It is none of your business what's in my bags."

He chuckles, "Come on, it can't be that bad." He says as he goes to open one of the bags.

I run over to him and slap his hand before it even touched the zipper. "And I say if you want to keep your hand, you will keep it away from my bags."

He gives me a nervous glance. "There aren't any bodies in there, is there?" he says sarcastically. I don't answer; instead I just smile and head to make some coffee. He calls after me "Well is there?" he sounds nervous now. I ignore him as I pour two cups of coffee. As I grabbed the sugar and a couple of spoons my phone begins to vibrate in my pocket.

Ignoring it I grab the cups and join Sam on the bed. He takes a sip of coffee when I ask, "How do you like it?"

"What?" He looked confused and a little nervous.

I chuckle a bit, "The coffee Sam, don't be so scared."

He looked like he was going to say something when the door burst open. I look to see Talise kissing some guy. Her dark auburn hair is sticking up all over the place. "Talise!" I yell the same time Sam yells "Dean!" They jump apart but before anyone can say anything I put it together, "Wait!" Every one looks at me, "No, no, you two." I point to Sam and Dean. "Need to get out!" I yell.

They both look surprised, "What's your problem Emberlin? And why are you still here? I called you!" Talise yells, she needs to look up at me considering that she is quite a bit shorter than me. Her hazel eyes shining so I can tell she's pissed.

"Talise use your brain this is Sam and Dean _Winchester_." I look at the boys, "I would leave if I where you, I only ask nicely once."

"Wha-" Was all Talise said before Dean cut her off.

"OK you know who we are. Now tell us who you are." He asked it like he was giving me an order.

I pushed Talise behind me just in case, I was the one who was good with a gun. I smiled, "I would take that back I don't do good with orders, but I know you do Dean. You where always daddy's good little boy, right? Always does what daddy said with out question, so let me straighten this out for you. I don't take orders from anyone, least of all you. That was fair warning because next time you do I won't be so nice."

"Since you know so much about me, then you know I'm a pretty good shot. Plus it's me and Sam against you. Because I know you friend doesn't have a gun." he smiles and throws Talise's gun across the floor, "Well not anymore." He says with a smirk on his face.

I give an angry glance back at Talise who still looks confused, when Sam says "Hey! Don't bring me into this!"

Dean and I have our hands on our guns and our eyes locked together when Talise gasps and points to Dean. "Hey! You said your last name was Rogers!" She was obviously more than a little drunk when she looks back at me, and says. "Emberlin, maybe you're wrong." Maybe they're different guys." We look at her in amazement before looking back at each other.

I sigh and look at the boys and point to the door while saying "Now get out of my room before I change my mind. Word of advice; Stay out of my way. I might not let you go next time."

Dean glares at me but before he can say anything Sam grabs his arms and drags him out of the room. Over his shoulder Sam says "Nice meeting you."

_**The next day**_

It was seven o'clock in the morning, I knew I should get more sleep but I couldn't. I kept thinking about the Winchester boys, and what they where doing here.

I was staking out what should be a simple poltergeist, a haunted bed. I hunt differently than most hunters, they are all shoot first ask questions later, and that is why most hunters die young. I wait and look up everything about my hunt; well actually Talise looks it up. The hunt I was on now is what every one here calls the Danny poltergeist, a little boy haunting a bed, but the little boy is very strong, he's been here for a while.

I was getting ready to go in when I see something inside the house. I look in my binoculars and see that it isn't something it is someone, two some ones. I groan, I thought I told them to stay out of my way. I didn't like them and I certainly didn't want to be known as the girl that saved them, but I have a strict don't let people die policy.

So getting up with a sigh I follow them in. I ran straight into the bedroom with the bed to see, Dean tied to the bed with what looked like four jump ropes. Sam was pinned to the wall with the little boy standing in front of him holding his gun.

I ran to the bed and was digging under it to find a chest. When I found it I hurried to put salt and lighter fluid on it, when I felt a gun pointed to my back.

I smiled and Dean looked at me like I lost my mind. I turned around fast took hold of the barrel of the gun and twisted it out of his hands and shot him. I knew that would only keep him away for so long, so I quickly put a match on the bones. I heard Sam hit the floor, but Dean didn't stop fighting the ropes. I looked up pissed, to see Sam going over to Dean. Before he could get there I yelled, "Stop!" Sam did, for that matter so did Dean and they just looked at me. "What were you two thinking plowing into a hunt like that?! You're lucky you don't die more often! I thought I told you both to stay out of my way! You're lucky that I don't kill you both now!"

When all of a sudden Dean said, "How do you know we're in your way maybe your in our way!"

I took a deep breath then said, "I've had my people on this job, it's my job."

Dean just laughed, "You have people?"

I looked down. "I have a person." Then I looked up and walked over to him, and took the keys out of his jean pocket. "That is big talk for someone who can't even get out of bed." I couldn't help but laugh at how hard he fought the ropes then. "Now if you don't mind I'm going to take your car and your brother, and see you later _Dean_." I took hold of Sam's hand and started walking out.

The whole time we heard "You can't leave me here, come untie me. Sam help!" over and over again.

We stopped outside the room where Dean couldn't see us. "Your not really going to leave him here are you?" Sam asked, he sounded slightly worried.

I heave a large sigh, looking at the ground, "That would defeat the purpose of me saving you now wouldn't it? I just want to let him sweat for a little while." With that I look up at Sam, "You are to never tell _anyone_, and I mean _anyone_ that I saved you two, got it? If I find out that anyone knows Crowley will be the least of your problems."

Sam looks surprised, "How did - " was all he said be fore I cut him off.

"Are you going to free your brother or not. I mean its not like I care if he stays there all night but his yelling is getting on my nerves, so let me know so I know if I need to gag him or not." I say in a passive way.

Sam gives me a quizzical look for a second, like he forgot about his brother, before he runs around the corner to help him. I smirk to myself, these two where comical, its like they're in their own little worlds and if someone else comes in they forget about everything and start gazing at stars.

I place a smirk on my lips before walking around to see them. Sam just got done untying Dean, and I prop myself up against a wall opposite them. I look straight at Dean, "Now that I saved your lives, for which I can tell you are immensely grateful." Dean just scowls at that, "You can leave and I will never have to see you two ever again. The last thing I need is to get the reputation of hanging out with the Winchester boys, or should I say saving the Winchester boys."

Dean huffed, "We didn't need your saving, we had it under control, right Sam?"

Sam looked at his brother like he had gone mad. "What Dean means is that we appreciate your help, and thank you." Sam looked up at me and smiled.

"No, he didn't. But you welcome Sam, at lest one of you is polite."

"Maybe I'd be more polite if you told us your name. You seem to know all about us yet, we know nothing about you. That hardly seems fair." Dean says his voice full of contempt.

I smile at him, "My name is Emberlin. And Dean didn't your dad ever teach you? Life isn't fair." With that I stand up from the wall and start walking away. "Oh, yeah, and boys if I see you at another one of my hunts, I might not be in such a good mood." I say over my shoulder.

Emberlin's car


End file.
